A walk around Avalon
In this section we have layed out a guiding list of people, places and subjects for newcomers to the Duchy to learn about Avalon and the surrounding areas. It is by the greetings of Duke Sir Kendrick Monaghan that you are introduced to our Duchy. Good day to you visitors of Avalon, I would like to be the first to welcome you to our fair city. When this undertaking was presented to me I asked these scribes to focus first on the newcomers to our city and Duchy. I think back to my days prior to coming to Avalon and how little I knew of the world. I had heard the names and titles of nobles but I knew nothing of what it meant. Elves and dwarves along with most every other race I knew only from descriptions. I knew even less about their customs and cultures. It was most definitely a challenge to adapt to life in Avalon. It is because of this that I have asked that the first focus of the Lyceum be to guide the newcomers to Avalon so that they may learn Avalons people, leaders, laws and lands as well as those lands and peoples who surround us. I invite you to explore these writings so that you may be well informed during your time in Avalon. Best Regards, Duke Sir Kendrick Monaghan Avalon Motto: Terra animus est Avalonorum The soul of Avalon is Avalonians Located between the Bay of Lûne and the Mistwood Forest in a region of Midlantia called the Southern Reaches, the Duchy of Avalon consists of two counties and a total of five baronies. In the County of Avalon High there is The Dale and Medici and in the County of Avalon Low there are the Baronies of Islewatch, Eastguard, and Ultor. The Lands of Avalon The County of Avalon High Barony of The Dale Barony of Medici The County of Avalon Low Barony of Islewatch Barony of Eastguard Barony of Ultor The City of Avalon Proper The Nobles and Leadership of Avalon Here you will find a listing of each of the Nobles of Avalon and their current station. Avalon Nobility Additionally common stations and their duties are listed here The Guilds of Avalon In Avalon the production and trade of goods, maintenance of the well-being of the people, and the perpetuation of arcane knowledge is maintained by the Guilds. The Guild of Arcane Lore The Merchants Guild The Alchemists Guild The Armorer's Guild The Healer's Guild The Laws of Avalon As with all civilized lands, Avalon has a set of Laws to protect the people of the land. Additionally, there is a document known as the Codex Nobilis which outlines the conduct and expectations of the Nobles of Avalon. Most importantly for a new comer to Avalon is the Rules of Etiquette for all people regarding interaction with the Nobles of each station. Faiths of Midlantia There are many religious cults, factions, cabals and organizations upon Midlantia. Many of these groups focus on the exemplification of specific ideals and precepts in their benevolent or malevolent endeavours. Regardsless of their specific direction, they ultimately come under the influence of one of three faiths of the Divine Structure of Midlantia. In Avalon the following orgaizations exist: The Druid's Circle The House of the Sun The Order of Paladins Lands Surrounding Avalon The Duchy of Avalon is surrounded by many different lands both friendly and deadly. Those in the most immediate vicinity are listed here. To the West there is Barconia and the Darkwood To the North there is the Elven Mistwood, the Dwarven Empire of the Black Hills and The Nymidian Empire To the South of Islewatch is The Barrowdowns and below Ultor are the Plains of Gehenna Additionally, Hell's Pit occupies most of what used to be the Barony of Ultor. To the East is the Bay of Lune containing The Reaver Isles Other Lands of Midlantia Below is a list of other lands both wild and tamed that Avalon has come into contact with over the years.